Rookie on the Rocks
Rookie on the Rocks is the third mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. In this mission, the player takes on their first assignment as a full-fledged EPF agent, as surveillance, but ends up on a search and rescue mission. Walkthrough The player starts in the Ski Village, where Dot is disguised a snowman. She asks the player if they are ready for their first official assignment as an EPF agent. If the player accepts, the mission begins. Dot says the player's first assignment is surveillance on the Ski Hill, where there have been reports of a reckless snowboarder on the Test Track. She also says another new EPF agent is stationed there, which the player will be trading places with. The player asks how they will know when they see the agent, and Dot mentions he is wearing a propeller cap and red glasses. The player recognizes this penguin as Rookie, a PSA agent. Dot says he recently joined the EPF as well, and then mentions she will be staying at the Ski Village to look for a snowman thief. The player asks why anyone would steal a snowman, and Dot replies she doesn't know, but has heard they only strike on hot and sunny days. Upon arriving on top of the Ski Hill, the player thinks to ask if anyone has seen Rookie. Nearby is a blue penguin, named Blazer X, boasting about the "snowboarding skills" of the Blue Team. If the player talks to him, he can be asks if he has seen Rookie. Blazer X mentions that he saw a "dude with a cool hat" and that he went down the Test Track on a "wimpy board". He clarifies that he used a regular snowboard, and not one that could handle the "extreme" obstacles of the Test Track. Optionally, the player can visit the Sport Shop and talk to the store clerk, who mentions a penguin that matches the description of Rookie bought a snowboard earlier. The player can also ask if they have a snowboard capable of riding the Test Track, and the clerk mentions a Pro Board is needed, but they're all sold out. The clerk can also be asked why the track is dangerous, and he mentions its very difficult bumpy, and a regular board could break and leave the rider stranded. He also suggests visiting the Ski Hill and Ski Lodge to find snowboarders with Pro Boards. Inside the lodge, there is a sick red penguin on a couch, with a Pro Board nearby. He mentions that he forgot his soup in the Pizza Parlor. The soup is in a thermos, under a table in the parlor. After retrieving it and giving it back to the red penguin, he thanks the player, and states this will help him feel better, but he unfortunately won't be able to get a trophy back. The player asks about this trophy, and the penguin mentions he was supposed to win back the Red Team's snowboarding trophy from the Blue Team, but caught a cold. The player offers to race in his stead, and the red penguin accepts and lets the player use his Pro Board. Back at the Ski Hill, Blazer X permits the player to challenge him, but only if they have a snowboard. If the player attempts to go down the Test Track at this time, they will be unable to, saying they have to keep their promise. If the player talks to Blazer X while the Pro Board is equipped, he asks if the player is ready, but they say they're here to win back the Red Team's trophy. He asks the player if they are on the Red Team, and the player denies this, saying they are here for a promise, and Blazer X understands, and starts the challenge. The player must then complete a round of the Snowboarding mini-game. If the player scores at least 400 points, they win, and if not, they must try again. After winning, Blazer X gives the trophy back, which can be given to the red penguin. He thanks the player for the help, and lets them keep the Pro Board. At this point, the player can go down the Test Track if they have the Pro Board equipped. The Snowboarding mini-game is played again, but this time with no objective, so the player can score points or simply idle. Afterwards, the player arrives in the wilderness, and thinks to call Dot on the Spy Gadget's communicator to update her. The player says they are searching for clues, and Dot gives brief encouragement. Nearby, there is Tic Tac Code in the snow, that, when decoded, reads "HELP IM STUCK DOWN HERE". There is also a set of footprints. Following them takes the player to area with half-eaten O' berries. There is also a pile of snow that blocks access to the river. More footprints lead to an area with a shelter, made from branches and a broken snowboard, and a campfire, unattended and still burning, which the player comments as being unsafe. The fire can be put out with Bouncer's snowballs. Continuing to follow the tracks, the player eventually ends up at a river, with Rookie stranded on the other side. Rookie calls out to the player, who asks how he got stuck, and he replies he fell in the river while trying to drink from it. The player asks Rookie if he knows if he was supposed to boil river water before drinking it, and he replies he had to wash the taste of O'berries from his mouth, because his mouth felt like it was on fire. The player says they will call for help, and does so by calling Dot with the communicator again. After filling her in, she says she zeroed in on the player's location and is sending an agent to fly in and rescue the player and Rookie. The player also asks if she found the snowman thief, and Dot mentions the reports turned out to be exaggerated, and her disguise melted as well, and also comments that she thinks she got a tan, then says to let Rookie know help is on the way. If the player talks to Rookie again, he asks if the player got a hold of anyone, and the player says yes, and to stay put. A noise is heard, and Rookie asks if its the player's stomach, who replies it sounds like an engine. An agent wearing a jet pack lands, and Rookie exclaims that its the Jet Pack Guy, who tells the player Dot filled him in. The player tells him whats going on, and he is ready to fly the player and Rookie back. Afterwards, in the Command Room, the Director commends the player on their success in their first assignment, and asks if Rookie explained why he left his post. The player says he was following a reckless snowboarder down the Test Track, but his board broke. Jet Pack Guy mentions he went back to search the area and found an empty oil can. The Director says an eye will have to be kept on the situation, but commends the player for finishing their assignment in record time, and promotes them to High Level Clearance, and also rewards them with Secret Agent Sunglasses. The Director then allows the player to rest, before taking on the next assignment. The mission then ends. Trivia *After receiving briefing on the mission from Dot, the player can talk to her again to ask questions or update her on new developments. Before obtaining the Pro Board, they can also, exaggeratingly, act like Dot is just a normal snowman, to help her disguise, all followed by Dot thanking the player for doing so. After obtaining the Pro Board, Dot instead comments that her disguise is feeling damp. After winning back the trophy, she starts to doubt the snowman thief rumor is true, wondering how the thief would strike in broad daylight. **Additionally, the player can talk to her on the communicator of the Spy Gadget. However, until the player reaches the wilderness, the player merely says they are fine and ends the conversation immediately, so talking to her through the communicator has no purpose until then. *One area of the wilderness, farthest to the right of the starting area, can optionally be visited. In this area, there is a broken Spy Phone. If interacted with, the player guesses that Rookie must be a PSA agent. However, the player is already shown to know that he is a PSA agent during the conversation with Dot at the start of the mission. *PSA Mission 2: G's Secret Mission is referenced multiple times in this mission. **After putting out the campfire, if the player interacts with the smoldering remains, they comment that a Survival Guide was used for the fire. **When asking Rookie how he became stranded, he answers "I fell in the river when I tried to drink some water" to which the player replies "don't you know that you're supposed to boil the water first?" *The "reckless snowboarder" Rookie was following may refer to the Snow-Bot, as Jet Pack Guy says he found an oil can while searching the wilderness. A pile of warning signs, which prompted Rookie's search, later appear in a cave in the Wilderness during the mission Super Secret Gadgets. *If the player replays this mission, a few oddities related to the Pro Board occur: **Despite the player owning the Pro Board, the Test Track cannot be accessed until after defeating Blazer X in a snowboarding competition as usual. **Blazer X can be challenged immediately after giving the red penguin soup, providing the player has the Pro Board equipped, despite the red penguin not telling the player about the trophy or "giving" them the Pro Board. *If this mission is played on April 1-7, there is a crate near the river in the wilderness. If this is interacted with, the player receives the Court Jester Hat. Gallery Dot snowman.png|Dot disguised as a snowman Dot mentions Rookie joined EPF.png|Dot mentioning Rookie joining the EPF Awesome snowboarding skills.png|Blazer X bragging about the Blue Team Test Track dangers.png|The Sport Shop clerk talking about the Test Track's dangers Sick red penguin.png|The sick red penguin Pizza Parlor thermos.png|The thermos in the Pizza Parlor Win back snowboarding trophy.png|The red penguin unable to win back the trophy Pro Board reward.png|Receiving the Pro Board Blazer X challenge.png|Blazer X issuing a challenge Red Team trophy.png|Getting back the Red Team's trophy Arrived in wilderness.png|Arriving in the wilderness Half eaten oberries.png|Half-eaten O'berries Unattended campfire.png|The unattended campfire Rookie stuck across river.png|Rookie stuck across the river yippee.png|Rookie exclaiming that the Jet Pack Guy arrived First assignment success.png|The Director commending the player Sunglasses reward.png|The sunglasses reward HLC.png|The High Level Clearance Broken spy phone inconsistency.png|The inconsistency with the player's knowledge of Rookie's agent status Jester hat reward.png|Receiving the jester hat